


Turnabout Confessions part 7

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [15]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: Only a day after the events of Turnabout Newcomer, another tragedy strikes. Not only is Nick's mother murdered, but Boomer has become the prime suspect. Day by day, hour by hour, the trio of Judy, Alex, and Nick must put everything they know to the test in order to find the answers to several cases at once.





	Turnabout Confessions part 7

**Author's Note:**

> This story is currently incomplete. The writing is all done, but there is a still a cutscene that is WIP. Please be patient. This will be updated later.
> 
> Turnabout Confessions: Case 5 of 5

Previously on Turnabout Confessions  
[__"**Turnabout Confessions part 6** Previously on Turnabout Confessions June 1, 9:15 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 4 Nick: My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde and I'm fine! / ... / My name is Nicholas Wilde AND I'M FINE! / ... / (Geez, this isn't helping my stress at all.) Sarah: Nick?! Are you okay?! Nick: Oh! Hey, Sarah... / Did you hear that shouting...? Sarah: Yeah. I was wondering if you were feeling okay. What are you even doing? Nick: Eh... Alex had let me use these vocal exercises when I was first starting out as a lawyer. / He calls them Chords of Steel. He says they helped him with being more spoken. / I feel like this was a joke though. I don't feel better in the slightest. Sarah: Yeah, maybe you should stop. We don't want the police thinking there's another murder going on. *doors open* Feathers: Oh god... Wilde! Are you okay?! Nick: *sigh* Yeah, I'm okay. / I gotta tell Howler to throw this thing in the trash. Feathers: Mr. Lykos was i"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Confessions-part-6-716626312)

Nick: (The recess ended as quickly as it began. / I almost felt lightheaded at what I had just heard before. / It was hard to focus. I could barely make out anything when we reconvened. Before I knew it, Boomer was making his confession...)

 

  
Boomer: Nearly every night, I've been having a recurring nightmare. / I'm a young kit again, watching Zootopia going up in flames. / Everywhere I look is just... complete despair and pain. / Everyone is screaming and running away... animals falling dead left and right. / While watching the scene, a gun appears next to me. In a panic, I pick it up... and I fire. / Another animal falls in front of me. An albino fox. / And when I look down at myself... my body is bloody. It's his blood. / All of a sudden, all eyes are on me. I hear another gunshot... and then I wake up. / ...All this time, the whole 15 years... I've wished it was just a dream. / But it was real. During that riot... during MZ-7... I killed a fox. I killed Thomas Wilde. / All the evidence is there, so... I'm turning myself in. That is all. *fade out music*

Judge: ...... / Um... well, it's shocking that this confession has come up so suddenly. / I... really have nothing to say... and I suppose I also have nothing else to believe except that this is the truth. / Does either side have anything to add?  
Feathers: *heavy breathing* I... I object...  
Judge: To what, Prosecutor Feathers?  
Feathers: I... I was hoping to come up with something to say during that objection, Your Honor. / ...I didn't...  
Judge: ... Erm... I see... / In any case, objection overruled. / Now, what about you, defense?  
Sarah: Nick, we can't let this happen.  
Nick: I know, but... Boomer knocked us all off guard. / It's true we studied the events leading up to MZ-7, but we never studied the actual event. / Even if I do object, I won't have anything to present that will work. / I think we won the battle... but lost the war.  
Sarah: ....... / . . . . . . .   
Nick: (I'm sorry Boomer, but you brought this one on yourself. There's nothing I can do here.)

 

Oinari: Don't be stupid, Nick.  
Nick: (...What was that?)  
Oinari: We both know this isn't over. Keep moving forward.  
Nick: (W-What am I supposed to do?)  
Oinari: In regards to the case... that's up to you. / But aside from that, hold your head high. In desperate times, you need to wear your biggest smile. / Follow your own mantra. Don't let them see they get to you.  
Nick: ...... / *gasp*

 

Judge: If there are no objections, then I must accept Mr. Tanner's confession. / For the charge of starting MZ-7, this court finds the defendant...  
OBJECTION!  
Judge: M-Mr. Wilde?  
Boomer: N-Nick?

  
Nick: *desk slam* Your Honor, I request that the defendant convert his confession into testimony!  
Sarah: What?!  
Feathers: Wilde...?! What will that solve?  
Nick: I'm not going to let this slide, Feathers. And you shouldn't either. / I... I refuse to believe this confession. Something in it definitely stinks. / I want to have a chance to cross-examine Mr. Tanner's little speech.  
Boomer: Nick... why are you doing this? Just let me be.  
Nick: Sorry, boss, but I'm gonna have to disregard that. / I won't let this go until I have the truth.  
Judge: Very well. Mr. Tanner, please convert your confession into testimony.  
Boomer: Yes... Your Honor.  
Nick: (I'm glad I didn't let this last chance pass me by. / Now you have a chance, Boomer. Tell me the truth, please.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: MZ-7 Confession  
  
Boomer: 15 years ago, MZ-7 happened, and I got myself caught up in the middle of it. / During all the commotion, I found a gun beside me. In my panic, I picked it up... and I fired. / Immediately after, there was an albino fox lying in front of me, and I had blood stains on myself. / I now know this fox was Nick's uncle, Thomas Wilde. / I know several animals saw me that day, and I'm surprised no one reported me. / But not only did I murder someone... I worked with Grizz and the others to start this whole thing. That's all. *stop music*

Judge: I see. Thank you for your testimony, Mr. Tanner.  
Sarah: How much do you think we can work with this, Nick?  
Nick: It's hard to say. But I just know he's making this up. Call it a gut feeling. / And if he's lying, then there has to be something wrong there.  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin the cross-examination now.  
Nick: *nods* Thank you, Your Honor.  
Judge: HOWEVER... I am only giving you one chance. If at any time I deem your questioning irrelevant... / I will declare the defendant guilty without hesitation. Is that clear?  
Nick: ...Yes, Your Honor. / (I just gotta keep a level head and only stop him where I need him to. / Boomer, if you refuse to tell the truth... I'm gonna have to force it out!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: MZ-7 Confession *resume music*  
Boomer: 15 years ago, MZ-7 happened, and I got myself caught up in the middle of it. / During all the commotion, I found a gun beside me. In my panic, I picked it up... and I fired.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: You were in the middle of a riot... and your first choice was to pick up the gun and fire?  
Boomer: I was a kid back then, Nick. I didn't know what I was doing. I was just hoping I could do something to stop it.   
Nick: Why stop it if you were the one who started it? / I think if you really were the one to start it, you'd want it to go on as long as possible.  
Boomer: I admit what I did was a mistake. I wish I hadn't been the one to start it. / Besides, when I fired that gun... I sure didn't expect what was gonna come next.

Boomer: Immediately after, there was an albino fox lying in front of me, and I had blood stains on myself.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: And you're certain that this fox died because of the shot you made? / Tons of weapons were used during the riot. How are you so sure you were the one who did it?  
Boomer: As a kid, I was never certain. But when I recently saw the files for MZ-7... and that victims list... / I knew it was me. I examined the gun used, and it was the exact one that I handled. / I fired a gun with no previous experience. And the sight of that body surprised me so much... / the thoughts were burned into my mind. I don't think my memory would fail me at that time.  
Nick: (That's true. It's already happened at least once in my past cases. / I don't think I can really doubt Boomer on that statement... unfortunately.)

Boomer: I now know this fox was Nick's uncle, Thomas Wilde.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: That certainly explains his sudden disappearance. It really is intriguing how connected we are, huh?  
Boomer: Nick... stop holding back. Aren't you mad at all? / You've lost two relatives, both by murder. You caught one of the killers, and now the second is in front of you. / Why are you holding back on your punishment for me? You should be demanding I get thrown in prison for this.  
Nick: *shakes head* No, Boomer. I'll never do that. Because I don't believe a word of what you're saying. / I'm gonna find something wrong with this, and when I do, I can clear out whatever secret you're holding.  
Boomer: Well, what are you waiting for then? Have you found anything wrong yet?  
Nick: Not at the moment, no. But I'm making my way there, trust me. / Now please, continue.

Boomer: I know several animals saw me that day, and I'm surprised no one reported me.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Even with the chaos around you, you're sure that someone saw you specifically kill someone else. / Boomer, I'm sure if someone did see you, they would have reported you. / Besides, do you even have evidence to support your own confession?  
Boomer: In court, a confession is usually enough to be convicted. / But if you need something physical... look at your own evidence. / Just ask for fingerprint records, and you'll find my prints there without a doubt. / Nick... let me ask you this. Do you really think I'm lying? / Why would I lie confessing my guilt? I have no reason to.  
Nick: (For the love of fox, Boomer, stop hiding! For all our sakes! / There IS a reason! I don't care what it is. I WILL find it!)

Boomer: But not only did I murder someone... I worked with Grizz and the others to start this whole thing. That's all.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: *desk slam* The point of MZ-7 was to show how predators should be treated equally. / You're a prey member. You weren't on the receiving end. Why would you team up with him?  
Boomer: ...I didn't really care at the time what Grizz had done to me, even if it was abuse. / If anything, I looked up to him with more respect. / You knew my old motives before that whole Junior Ranger thing. I wanted equal treatment too. / So I came back to him and apologized for my actions. He took it pretty well. / A bit too well, because he asked me if I wanted to join... that scheme of his. / I was too young to understand what was really going on, but I took his bait, and ended up with an unofficial criminal record.

Nick: (Ugh! There's gotta be something I can go off here. But it seems Boomer's crafted this story really well.)  
Sarah: You have a lot of good points, Nick. So what now?  
Nick: I need to find a way to get him to expand on his testimony. As of right now, it's pretty solid.  
Sarah: Then how about we both take a crack at it?  
Nick: That's a good idea, Sarah. / You're my defense aid, after all. You have a right to question him too.  
Sarah: Okay, so... what exactly should I have him expand on?  
Nick: This is more so about what happened during MZ-7, not how it started. / Try asking him about what happened during the chaos.  
Sarah: I'll try. / Um... Mr. Tanner, if you don't mind me asking... / can you tell us more about the victim and the weapon? / Like... um... what about the state of them? Anything you can remember?  
Boomer: ......  
Sarah: He's not answering.  
Judge: Mr. Tanner, please give your response.  
Boomer: Sorry, it's just... hard... recalling so much.  
Nick: Just try to remember, Boomer. It's okay, really. Take your time.  
Boomer: ...I know I only fired one shot. And when I did, I heard someone scream in pain. / It kinda faded away with the rest of them. But I heard it so close to me, and then Thomas was lying there. / All it took was a close shot in the shoulder to finish him off.  
Nick: Is that all?  
Boomer: That's all.  
Nick: (He fired once... someone screamed... and then Thomas was just there, killed by a shot to the shoulder. / There's gotta be something wrong there... but what? / Do I have any evidence to contradict Boomer in that last statement?)

TAKE THAT! *stop music*

Nick: There's one thing I remember from our very first case, Boomer. / Not every witness means to lie. Sometimes they just remember things wrong.  
Boomer: ...W-What...?  
Nick: You just told us that when you shot Thomas Wilde, the bullet hole was in his shoulder. / However, the victims list from MZ-7 has a brief cause of death with each name. / And this list states that he was shot not in the shoulder, but straight in the chest!  
  
Boomer: ...... / I... I don't understand... / How could I get that wrong? It was so traumatizing and...  
Nick: Boomer, I have no doubt about that. But that's not the point. / No one except the killer could get everything right during a confession. / And of course, I refuse to believe that you are the killer.   
Boomer: But Nick, what does it matter if I got his injury wrong? / I still shot him and ended his life. That fact remains.  
Nick: *shakes head* No, I don't think it does anymore. Because I'm not finished contradicting you yet.  
Boomer: W-What? Wait, Nick...  
Nick: The other piece of evidence that contradicts you is...  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: The weapon used to take Thomas's life! / After looking through ZPD reports on the weapon, I found that the weapon had been fired several times on June 1st. / And not only that, but it had been fired at least once after you shot it.  
OBJECTION!  
Boomer: I already knew that fact. But then why aren't all of the bullets logged in the records? / If you can't prove that, then that still means my shot was the one that finished him off.  
Feathers: I took note of this as well, Boomer. And the only way the last bullet would NOT be logged... / is if it were never found.  
Nick: That's right. And the ZPD has confirmed the gun was fired six times... / yet only five of them were found. How do you explain that?  
Boomer: ...... I don't know...  
*chattering*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / Mr. Wilde, while this is all interesting... what does this have to do with the defendant's confession?  
Nick: Easy, Your Honor. The only way Mr. Tanner could be so wrong about this on multiple levels... / is if he wasn't the one who committed the crime! In fact, he's... *stop music*  
Boomer: Nick! Stop!  
Nick: ...?  
Boomer: Nick, please. Just let me take the blame. / If I go free, then Judy and Alex will... / ...gnk... f-forget I said anything! Just drop this, okay?!  
Nick: (Wait... he knows about Judy and Alex? But how? / Come on, think. I need anything to follow that up! / I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring it up... but what can I use regarding this hostage situation? / Come on... answer me.)

 

Boomer: My memory of them is vague since it was so dark and foggy. It's hard to say if the victim really was the one who sent me the letter or not.

Boomer:  I was certain I met with the victim that night, but according to evidence, she was already dead by the time I arrived.

???:  If Mr. Tanner is found guilty today, like he deserves, I'll let your two friends go, well-fed and unharmed. But if Mr. Tanner goes free...

Luke:  They're not going down without a fight. They're still out there and at large. / You know... her...

Nick: (Some of those memories. They weren't mine. It's like there's something... supernatural...) / Oh NO WAY!  
Feathers: W-Wilde?! What's the matter with you?  
Nick: I feel I know exactly what happened! / Your Honor, I'd like to call another witness to the stand!  
Judge: Another witness, Mr. Wilde? / But who? I'm certain we've seen everyone who's involved in this case.  
Nick: *shakes head* No. We missed one. One who's been hiding in the shadows this whole time. / This is the real killer, and it's...  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: This animal!  
Sarah: Oh, you mean her?  
Nick: I don't know how it happened, but I got the feeling this case extends beyond our world. / During this time, the Primals have been talking with us, and they only get involved if their world is in danger too. / That narrows down our options a lot.  
Sarah: But based on what you and Luke talked about yesterday... / do you think that's the safest move?  
Nick: ...No. But it has to be done if we want Boomer out of this. / Your Honor... the defense calls Ms. Bianca de Rosa to the stand!  
Judge: ...! Why I don't believe I've ever heard that name before, not even outside of this case.  
Feathers: If this is what you have chosen to do, Wilde, I will not stop you. But be careful of what you say next. / ...I don't want you hurt.  
Nick: I'll be careful. Don't worry.  
Feathers: Good... because after looking at her photo... / I can see that she's already in the gallery.  
Nick: WHAAAAAAT?! (So much for preparing an argument!)  
Judge: Bailiff, please bring this Ms. de Rosa to the stand.  
Sarah: ...This is it, Nick. But I feel she won't make it easy.  
Nick: Of course not. I've known her long enough to figure that out. / But whatever happens... I'll make sure she doesn't get away this time.

  
Nick: ... / (Oh man. Just seeing her when she's this close to me... it's chilling... / almost like she has this shroud of darkness around her.)  
Sarah: Nick... tell me I'm not the only getting a scary vibe.  
Nick: I get the feeling everyone is getting that right now. / *ahem* Witness... state your name and occupation, please.  
Bianca: Bianca de Rosa, currently unemployed. / It's a pleasure to meet you all.  
Nick: (Ugh... she's acting all friendly like she's done nothing. / This must have been what it was like when she first met Alex, too.)  
Bianca: Aww, why the long face, defense? / If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're not happy to see me.  
Nick: Don't pull that shtick, de Rosa. I know what you did!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Wilde, don't badger the witness. She's only been here a few minutes. / Yes, this is your witness. But don't get angry at her unless you have a good reason.  
Nick: (Good reason? She's a criminal and attempted killer! / If only you knew what she did in the Spirit Realm, Feathers.)  
Feathers: Witness, you have been called here on account of being the final perpetrator of MZ-7. / What do you have to say about this?  
Bianca: ...... / Hahahahahahaha!! Really? You suddenly put ME on the spot? What do I have to do with it?  
Nick: Well, that's what we intend to find out, witness.  
Bianca: So... let me get this straight. You brought me up here with no evidence... / yet you expect me to be found guilty of a 15-year-old crime? / I can't tell if that's amusing... or pathetic. *giggle*  
Nick: Well aren't you a little bundle of joy... / It's true I don't really have the evidence, but I have a strong hunch. / Also, you don't really have anything that disproves your involvement in the incident.   
Bianca: So we both seek proof. / Sure... *frowns* I'll give you what you want... but can you give me what I want? / I don't feel I have any proof to give, and I take it you don't either.  
Feathers: Wilde, while I want to agree with you on this path you've taken... / you really do need proof. Both of us do.  
Nick: I know... but this time the job is up to you. / It's my witness, so you'll have to cross-examine her.  
Feathers: I'm very aware of that. Not something I'm used to doing often... but I'll manage. / Witness, you may proceed with your testimony.  
Bianca: Of course, Prosecutor Feathers. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: My "Involvement"  
  
Bianca: I don't really see how you're supposed to be proving anything by having me up here. / I know you've heard the excuse a million times by now, but I wasn't there. Simple as that. / The city has changed a lot in 15 years, especially with the animals that live there now. / But the truth is I wasn't a part of that city at the time. I wasn't a citizen. / Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to look somewhere else for your killer. I know a good starting point, if you get what I'm saying. *stop music*

Sarah: She's claiming to have been away from the city at that time.  
Nick: It's a big stretch, but still believable. / We don't have any way of disproving that.  
Sarah: Which means we have to rely on Feathers.  
Nick: It's a good thing he's on our side this time.  
Bianca: You two like to chatter it up. But if you don't mind, I'd like this done fast.   
Feathers: What's the rush? I thought you were very interested in how this goes down. / If not, why come to the gallery in the first place?  
Bianca: ...  
Feathers: The prosecution is ready for the cross-examination, Your Honor.  
Judge: Very well. Please proceed, Mr. Feathers.  
Nick: (Feathers... you better know something that we don't, or else everyone is gonna get screwed over!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: My "Involvement" *resume music*  
Bianca: I don't really see how you're supposed to be proving anything by having me up here.  
HOLD IT!  
Feathers: This isn't about proving anything at the moment. We just need to know whether or not you were present. / In my eyes, you're under suspicion either way.  
Bianca: You're acting so out of character today, Feathers. Whatever happened to your charm from the old days?  
Feathers: That "charm" was misguided and manipulated. I'm out to seek the truth and nothing but the truth. / Now, if you have nothing to say, please continue.

Bianca:  I know you've heard the excuse a million times by now, but I wasn't there. Simple as that. / The city has changed a lot in 15 years, especially with the animals that live there now. / But the truth is I wasn't a part of that city at the time. I wasn't a citizen.  
HOLD IT!  
Feathers: If that's the case, when DID you arrive in Zootopia? And for what reason?  
Nick: I concur on this one. Why did you move here?  
Bianca: I came from much further north, where there are lots of mountains and rocky ground. / I hated the stereotypes though, and the conflicting species living there made it seem like a brawl was always brewing. / I just wanted to get away from it and do my own thing. I've been... slightly successful.  
Feathers: Slightly successful?  
Bianca: Yeah, it was great. / *grumbles* Then it went down the drain.  
Feathers: (The death glare at Wilde is telling a completely different story... / like one that would last many, many chapters.)

Bianca: Sorry to disappoint, but you'll have to look somewhere else for your killer. I know a good starting point, if you get what I'm saying.  
HOLD IT!  
Feathers: The defendant has already been found innocent, Ms. de Rosa!  
Bianca: Oh? Then why did he confess just a little while ago?  
Feathers: Gnk! (Dang it! I got worked up and focused on the wrong crime! / Or maybe this ram is playing mind tricks on me. Curses...)

Feathers: (I have to be missing something here. I can't prove anything at the moment... / but then again, neither can she. For the moment, we're at a stalemate. / If I can focus on something she gives out from pressing... maybe I can find a flaw! / Don't worry, Boomer. I won't let you down anymore!)

Bianca: I don't really see how you're supposed to be proving anything by having me up here. / I know you've heard the excuse a million times by now, but I wasn't there. Simple as that. / The city has changed a lot in 15 years, especially with the animals that live there now. / But the truth is I wasn't a part of that city at the time. I wasn't a citizen. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Feathers: Ms. de Rosa, I want you to think about what you just said. / Are you sure you had no involvement with Zootopia in the past?  
Bianca: Of course not. That was a very long time ago. / I'm sure it's safe to assume I wasn't around at the time.  
Feathers: *shakes head* Assumptions aren't going to cut it, Ms. de Rosa. Especially I know that one is false. / I'd like you to take a look at this publication from 15 years ago.  
Bianca: ...Mr. Feathers... that's a tabloid. How do you expect to find anything reliable from that?  
Feathers: The main content is not important here. What matters is who's present. / Ms. de Rosa, take a look at the cover. There's a ram there... one that looks exactly like you.  
  
Bianca: ...! W-Where did you get that?!  
Feathers: The Internet is a wonderful place, Ms. de Rosa. / Now then, this ram... this is you, isn't it? / As a young woman, you were regarded as very beautiful upon your arrival in Zootopia. / Your pursued your dream as you said. Your dream to become a model. / Your popularity blew up as a result. You showed up all over the media. / But it didn't last long. You suddenly disappeared after MZ-7 happened. / No more runways, no more photo shoots, and no one knew what happened to you. / You disappeared off the face of the earth. And now here you are, unemployed, accused of being a crime boss. / I'm sure this evidence of all things should pinpoint you in this city 15 years ago. / What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. de Rosa?  
Bianca: ...  
Sarah: She's silent. Is... is that good?  
Nick: I can just imagine the gears turning in her head. Still scary.  
Bianca: ...I see how it is. So you're both ganging up on me. / You're determined to make me take the fall, even if I've done nothing wrong. / This isn't truth you're seeking. It's just a stupid verdict, just like before. / And here I thought you had changed, Soar.   
Feathers: *shakes head* No, you're wrong again, Ms. de Rosa. / Even if I am wrong, I am pursuing this objective because it's what I believe is the truth. / You obviously are not trying to contradict me, though. So what do you say?  
Bianca: Alright, fine. The truth it is. / Sure, I was in Zootopia in the past. But what does that show about me having to do with this crime? / If you can't prove anything about that, then this whole thing is pointless.  
Feathers: We seem to have walked away from our previous subject... / which means it's time for you to give another testimony. / You will tell us about your time in Zootopia and what you experienced during MZ-7.  
Bianca: You have a lot of nerve making these accusations. And I'm gonna enjoy proving you wrong. / The gloves are off. Let's bring up the heat.  
Nick: (Thanks for the support here, Feathers. I knew you'd pull through for us. / Let's just hope she doesn't mess up our logic with the next testimony. / Of course... that's exactly what she's gonna try...) *fade out music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: During MZ-7 *resume Cross-Examination Moderato*  
Bianca: I'll admit, MZ-7 was a mess. I wound up in the middle of it. / It was scary. I thought I was lucky to leave that scene alive and unscathed. / And the worst thing is the whole situation started out as a simple protest. I'm shocked it went so far. / When I got caught up in it, I tried to stay as far away from everyone as possible, but obviously that was impossible. / As with most of the citizens, I was questioned afterward, but there was nothing to be used against me anyway. / I... went into hiding afterwards. Unlike today's celebrities, I didn't think there was any way of recovering from that. *stop music*

Feathers: ...So you admit you were in Zootopia AND a part of MZ-7... but is that really all there is to it?  
Bianca: That's the whole story. / What? Is it not good enough for you?  
Judge: Personally, I see nothing wrong with this story. There appears to be nothing linking her to anything wrong. / Mr. Wilde, you perform the cross-examination. However... / if nothing comes from this testimony, I must let the witness leave the stand. Understood?  
Nick: ...Yes, Your Honor. I understand.  
Sarah: She just can't stop lying. It's like it's in her genes or something.  
Nick: That's true. She hasn't backed down in the slightest. / However, there is one thing I once learned during my old spiritual travels. / The worst of times is when you have to force your biggest smile. / Bianca started off by saying she had never been in Zootopia until recently. / Despite being disproven more than once on that one, she's still holding her smile. / But I get the feeling she's slipping... which is something a ram never does. / She's close to her breaking point. Under that smile is a nervous sweat that could fill buckets. / And that means there's only one thing left to do.  
Sarah: Press her like there's no tomorrow!

CROSS-EXAMINATION: During MZ-7  
  
Bianca: I'll admit, MZ-7 was a mess. I wound up in the middle of it.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: You were a star at the time. What were you doing in the middle of the city in plain sight?  
Bianca: If I remember correctly, it was an off day, something I didn't get often. / When I first came across the scene, it was fairly small. But you wouldn't believe how quickly things blew up... / ...in more ways than one...  
Nick: We've heard the story plenty of times before. / As long as you just answer the questions, I'll be satisfied. No need to go into great detail. / Now please, go on, Ms. de Rosa.

Bianca: It was scary. I thought I was lucky to leave that scene alive and unscathed.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Alive is something I can easily believe, but unscathed? I'm dubious about that. / You didn't even walk away with bruises or anything?  
Bianca: What does it matter if I did? At least I'm here to talk about it. Thank me for that. / And even if I had bruises, do you really think they would last that long? Really, the thought is ridiculous. / But injuries are the least of my worries. What caused this thing to start was much worse.

Bianca: And the worst thing is the whole situation started out as a simple protest. I'm shocked it went so far.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: A protest? I'm sure I know what about, but can you elaborate?  
Bianca: It was your typical protest at first. Some big guys, predators, holding up cardboard signs. / I guess some prey members weren't liking it, so they starting arguing with them, which led to fistfights. / Others tried to break up the arguments, but eventually they lost it and joined in. / Pretty soon, it seemed like the whole city was involved. And the controversy itself lives on right now. / I'm sure no one saw it coming.   
Nick: So what happened when it blew up at full force?

Bianca: When I got caught up in it, I tried to stay as far away from everyone as possible, but obviously that was impossible. / As with most of the citizens, I was questioned afterward, but there was nothing to be used against me anyway. / I... went into hiding afterwards. Unlike today's celebrities, I didn't think there was any way of recovering from that.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: You went into hiding for 15 years? How did you even live?  
Bianca: I moved to the out of state for a long time. I even changed my identity for a while. / But sooner or later, I knew I had to get over it and face the city again.  
Nick: So what about this identity change? What happened with that?  
Bianca: When I moved back to the city, the police still had me on record from the questionings. / I was able to find my way back to my original identity thanks to that. It sure wasn't easy though.

Nick: (She's still holding on, surprisingly, despite everything I'm throwing at her. / I wonder if I can use any of the things she stated when I pressed her. / I'm gonna need to go back again and start really questioning what's the truth here.)

Bianca: I'll admit, MZ-7 was a mess. I wound up in the middle of it. / It was scary. I thought I was lucky to leave that scene alive and unscathed.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: ... / (I know I already pressed her here, but maybe I can ask something different.) / I still highly doubt you were unscathed at all. Surely you got bruises somewhere.  
Bianca: This is pointless. Why do you keep bringing this up?  
Sarah: Maybe it's because you constantly rub your arms when we bring up injuries?  
Bianca: Is... is this questioning really necessary?  
Feathers: Isn't it, Ms. de Rosa? / Now, why don't you tell us the truth? What injuries did you receive?  
Bianca: ...Fine. I got some bruises on my shoulders. Are you happy?  
Sarah: Nick, you better have an idea of where you're going.  
Nick: (Is there anything wrong with what Bianca just said?) / ... *fade out music*  
Sarah: Nick?  
Feathers: ...  
Nick: ... / *desk slam* Your Honor... I object!   
  
Judge: An objection to what, Mr. Wilde?  
Nick: The witness definitely knows more than she lets on. / And that last statement gives me the vital argument I needed. / Ms. de Rosa stated that her injuries were in the shoulder area.  
Bianca: Yes, but it was only bruises. How does that matter, Wilde?  
Nick: Obviously, because you lied, Ms. de Rosa. I caught you red-handed. / As I was saying, you were damaged in the shoulder area. And this animal correlates with that line of testimony...  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Before you testified, the defendant was giving his confession, and this is what he said during the cross-examination.

Boomer: ...I know I only fired one shot. And when I did, I heard someone scream in pain. / It kinda faded away with the rest of them. But I heard it so close to me, and then Thomas was lying there. / All it took was a close shot in the shoulder to finish him off.

Nick: Mr. Tanner recalled him shooting someone in the shoulder. / However, as proved earlier, Thomas Wilde was actually shot in the chest and nowhere else. / Also, it was shown that the gun used to kill Mr. Wilde was completely emptied. All six shots were fired. / Yet only five of the bullets were found. / Ms. de Rosa... I have good reason to believe you confiscated the last bullet yourself! / You fired that gun yourself. Maybe not intentionally, but it happened. / And as a result, a bullet struck Thomas in the chest and killed him. / Obviously you couldn't handle that guilt of murder, so you went off into hiding. / Sorry, Ms. de Rosa, but I think you should have stayed that way. You could have made it so much easier on yourself.  
Bianca: ......  
Nick: Well, what do you have to say for yourself? *fade out music*  
Bianca: ...... / Hahaha... / So this is the defense attorney I was supposed to be fearing? / Hahahahaha!! Wow! I can't believe I was so wrong about you! You're such a fool!  
Nick: ...?  
Sarah: ...?  
Feathers: ......  
Bianca: You've proven nothing, Wilde. I may have lived in the city at the time, but it doesn't reveal anything. / For all you know, the defendant could have messed up out of confusion. He was just a kid at the time after all. / Also, why would I ever kill anyone? I was famous at the time! I had everything to lose and nothing to gain. / The only reason I went into hiding was because I was scared of the city, not of being found out. / Besides, the police interrogated me just as much as everyone else. They found nothing linking me to anything. I was clean! / Just face it, Wilde. The truth isn't on your side this time. Either prove me wrong now or back down.  
Nick: ...... / (Ugh! She's right! I failed to explain any of that! / And I was so close this time too! Why does this always seem to happen?)  
Sarah: ... / What are you waiting for, Nick? Prove her wrong.  
Feathers: I agree you didn't prove enough, Wilde. But that doesn't mean you have to stop here.  
Sarah: If Boomer is innocent, then the truth HAS to be on your side! / You just have to do what you can to prove that to Bianca and the courtroom!  
Nick: ...... / (If it weren't for these guys supporting me, I don't know where I'd be at this point. / But they're right. I need to keep pressing on. / So maybe... I just need to look at this case from a different point of view. Just like Boomer taught me. / Maybe it's not just a matter of how Bianca did this... / but also a matter of why...)

[](https://sta.sh/01ic16aj2f6a)  
  
Nick: Okay, let's take a look at this from the beginning. / There's no clear evidence as to how Bianca could have pulled this off, so I'm gonna have to dig deep. / Maybe it's best if I focus on her story alone. / Where was Bianca in life during the time of MZ-7?  
**Bianca was famous in the past**  
Nick: Right, I know that now, thanks to the fashion magazine Feathers showed to us. / And as a result, she was likely an icon of the city at the time, just like Gazelle is now. / So as a result of her status, Bianca's core message was what?  
**Predators are equal to prey**  
Nick: Chances are she wasn't always bad. She probably had good intentions in the past. / The incident and her time in hiding must have changed her views on the world. / Now enough about her for the moment. Let's focus on Boomer's perspective. / His description of the shot he took and the description of Thomas's death don't add up. Why would that be? / According to the ZPD, the bullet used to kill Thomas came from the gun Boomer fired. / But if Boomer didn't land the killing blow, then who did? / Obviously it would have to be someone who was relatively close to both of them at the time. / And... if I'm drawing this line of logic correctly, then between the three of them...  
**Boomer shot the real killer**  
Nick: Like Bianca said, Boomer was just a kid. He could have easily been confused. / But he wasn't confused on where he shot. It was who he shot. / Based on the ZPD's findings alone, we should be assuming Boomer's bullet killed Thomas. / But there's one last finding we haven't accounted for, the finding that removes him from suspicion once and for all. / It must be the fact that the gun was emptied, and yet...  
**Boomer's bullet was never found**  
Nick: That's gotta be the only way Boomer couldn't be the killer! And I'm sure Bianca knows it too! / In fact, Bianca gave us the conclusion right at the beginning! / With everything she's been saying and doing at the stand... she's broken down on the inside. / With everything I've seen so far, I can only think of one thing! *stop music*

 _THE BULLET IS INSIDE BIANCA_  
Nick: That's it! We thought it just hit nothing, but... / Bianca unintentionally hid it within herself. No wonder the police never found anything on her!

Nick: (It never made sense before, but... I get it. I get it now.)  
Bianca: Well, you've kept me waiting much longer than necessary. Spit it out.  
Nick: Ms. de Rosa... you've been hiding from us this whole time. I'm surprised at you. / And I'm not talking about testimony... I'm talking about evidence. / All this time, you've hid one vital piece from us... one that would get you locked up if you showed it. / Bianca de Rosa... you've been holding that missing bullet inside you for 15 years!  
  
Judge: What...  
Feathers: The...  
Sarah: HELLO?! / Nick, I said prove her wrong! Not make yourself look insane!  
Bianca: That's gotta be the most insane theory I've ever heard!  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: *desk slam* It makes sense and you know it, Bianca! I can explain everything! / You're right about one thing. Boomer WAS confused as a child. He was in the middle of a riot, after all. / The reason he thought he hit the victim in the shoulder was because he had the wrong victim in mind. / He thought he shot Thomas... but it was actually you! / When you got shot, you must have screamed, and your voice was lost in the crowd. / That's why Boomer so easily confused your voice for the victim's. But it doesn't stop there. / In retaliation for getting shot, you got the gun that Boomer dropped after firing. And you used it to shoot someone else. / You were furious, and your shot made its mark right in the fox's chest.  
Bianca: If all this really happened like you say it did, then why wouldn't I have just gotten this bullet removed? / Do you know how painful it would be to just leave it in there?  
Nick: *shakes head* For you at the time, that wasn't an option. / You were a star at the time. This story about you getting hurt would have gone all over the media... / and of course, your reputation would plummet if someone found out you were a part of the riot. / That's why you actually went into hiding. You had to wait until your name and face were forgotten. / As a result, you stayed away from the city for over a decade. You became anonymous and stayed hidden even after returning.  
Bianca: No! That's wrong! All wrong! / If I didn't have the bullet removed, there would be no reason to go into hiding other than being scared for my life. / And even if someone did recognize me in the riot, what would it matter? / Like you said, I was a star. No one would ever believe that I meant any harm.  
Nick: I must disagree with you again, Bianca. They would have every reason to believe you had ill intent.  
Bianca: What?!  
Nick: Let's just say you're the Gazelle 1.0. / You had the same message as her at the time. You demanded equality, no matter what the species was. / And what was the origin of MZ-7? Predator and prey equality. / If someone found out you were present at the protest turned riot, they would have every reason to believe you were the one to start it. / ...And they would be right.  
Bianca: ...S-Stop it...  
Nick: You WERE the one to start it, weren't you? You teamed up with Wallace Grizz after the Junior Ranger breakup. / You weren't dealing with that crap any better than he was. You were determined to make sure the city got the message. / And when the arguments started, you stood back and let them happen. But something went wrong.  
Bianca: Stop it!  
Nick: Things went more out of control than you expected, and you ended up getting injured... / You got injured by a child who was in a straight-up panic. / In retaliation, you shot someone else... Thomas Wilde... and then you used your fame for granted. / You manipulated that child into thinking he was the one who took the shot. / Of course he would trust a celebrity. It was foolproof.  
Bianca: W-Wait! I told you I was questioned by the ZPD, just like everyone else! / If I had shot someone, that bullet they removed from the victim would have been linked back to the gun I used. / They would have found my prints on it if I ever handled it! / Are you trying to say that I somehow didn't leave prints?  
TAKE THAT!  
Nick: This will prove just that, Bianca! / After taking a good look at the magazine you were in, it's pretty clear to me. / No matter where you go, you ALWAYS wore gloves! / And with that fact in place, it's clear why the ZPD couldn't link you to any crimes. / *points* You covered yourself up in every way possible! *fade out music*  
Bianca: ............ / H...How? / How... could you find out so fast? It should be... impossible.  
Nick: ...In truth, Bianca... I didn't. / I let my mind go ahead of me. It was a bluff... but I meant everything I said. / And now, by your own words... you have been exposed!  
Bianca: *growls* You... you bastard... / Why, Nick Wilde? Why do you always bring me down? / Do you enjoy it? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? / You've made me suffer for so long... and it doesn't stop.  
Nick: Well, there's one more thing I need to ask. / After MZ-7 was over... that should have been it. / You got off scot-free, and you successfully framed someone else for it. / Your alliance with Grizz stuck over the years though, and you moved on to kill my mother. Why do that?  
Bianca: It's because... / *exhale* It's because I hate you, Nick.  
  
Bianca: After returning to Zootopia, I was as important as one of those random scumbags who beg for money. / I had nothing left. Nothing but me and my wits. / I thought it was the end of my story... but then, I found a place where I truly belonged. I found Phantom. / I was one of the first and strongest members of the group. And I could finally be myself there. / I could use my hidden powers however I wanted... and I was determined to bring the world back to its former glory. / A world where only the strong survived. Back to the way it should be. / Everything was going perfectly... until the wolf came along. / He was intended to be an ally, but he only got in the way... / especially when he dragged you and Hopps into the action. / And over time, more and more of you rose up to stop us... and you ultimately succeeded. / With Phantom gone, everyone was arrested and/or executed eventually. / But me... I got away... and once again, I had nothing. / My former fame in Zootopia meant everything to me, but I admit losing it was my fault. / But when I found Phantom, my life had a purpose again. And then you happened. / You took everything from me, so... I decided to take everything from you. And looking back, MZ-7 was the perfect starting point. / I've killed off your closest family, and I'll keep going until your line is wiped out. / ...There. Happy? You got what you wanted.  
Nick: So this is the whole story, huh? / Ultimately, you kept your crime hidden all these years, and had we waited any longer, you would have been free for good. / And in the end, you wanted me dead as much as you did my mom.   
Feathers: Ms. de Rosa... I hope you are prepared for your punishment.  
Judge: *nods* Indeed. I am about ready to hand down my verdict now. This trial is over. *stop music*  
Bianca: ...Did you really forget? / Haha! You really thought that I was going to stand here and accept defeat? / HAHAHA!! I can't believe you've become so stupid! This isn't even close to being done!   
Sarah: Nick... what is she talking about?  
Nick: I'm... not sure...  
Bianca: ...Tell me, Nick... do you remember this part of me? *takes out pan flute*  
Sarah: Oh no...!  
Nick: Th-That's...  
Bianca: Yeah, you know... it's my Soul Weapon.  
  
Feathers: Soul Weapon... I've heard that name before!  
Bianca: Yeah, you have... and they're much more deadly than you might think... / If I blow just one note from this, you'll all go deaf from the sound. / And if you still dare to go against me after that, I'll cut you up like vegetables with powerful winds. / Some of you already know what this feels like, and I'm sure you don't want to deal with it again. / So here's the deal. You're going to open those doors and let me walk out of here. / It will be a peaceful retreat. You'll never have to see or hear from me ever again. / And if you dare to send someone looking for me, I'll find out faster than you know. / Anyone who tries to follow me will be struck down with my weapon, no questions asked. / Choose quickly. I'll just have to take down every one of you if you don't comply. / So what do you say? Have we got a deal?  
Feathers: Grrrrr...  
Judge: ... / B-Bailiff... please... open the doors for the witness.  
Nick: (Dammit! She's gonna get away! I can't let this happen!)  
Sarah: N-Nick... don't try to fight this one. I don't want you to die. / You know how badly she hurt Alex in the Spirit Realm. I don't want it happening to us too.  
Nick: ... / Oh my gosh... / Sarah, you're a genius.  
Sarah: Wait, Nick! D-Don't say it!  
Bianca: You're too kind, Your Honor. Once these doors are opened, I'll be on my way. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: *desk slam* Oh no you don't! You're not going anywhere!  
Bianca: *growls* What now?!  
Nick: Your Honor, don't let those doors get opened, because there's no threat here at all! That weapon is a fake!  
  
Bianca: What the-- Do you have a death wish, Nick?!  
Nick: The only one here who's wishing for bad luck is you! / As you know, Bianca, Soul Weapons are based on spiritual energy and a connection to the Spirit Realm. / However, we're nowhere near that place right now.   
Bianca: Shut up! Bailiff, open those doors now!  
Nick: Not only that, but chances are very high that you haven't been to the Spirit Realm yourself in a long time. / The longer you stay away, the weaker your soul energy becomes. / As a result, you can't possibly have enough to spawn your Soul Weapon. That flute you're holding is a decoy!  
Bianca: Open the goddamn doors!  
Nick: It's time to face the music, Bianca de Rosa. You need to pay up. / This is for all the times you've tried to demolish this society.  
Feathers: For the bonds you've so mercilessly shattered!  
Sarah: For bringing imminent danger to several worlds!  
Boomer: For manipulating innocent animals to favor your will!  
Nick: There's no running anymore, Bianca. / *points* Go ahead! Try to trick your way out of this one! *stop music*  
Bianca: *heavy breathing* I can't believe you've entrusted your life to a fox of all animals. / I knew they could never be counted on. This will be your downfall. / I warned you. Your lives are forfeit! *inhale*  
SAHTORHA!

 

Nick: What?! But... how?  
Sarah: That can't be...  
Oinari: ...Bianca de Rosa... you don't know when to quit. / You should have fallen with all the rest, yet you refuse to end the war.  
Bianca: S-Stay away...  
Oinari: The fight in the past was long and hard, but in the end you lost. And yet you refuse to let it end. / You are an extremely troubled soul. Your heart is blackened to the point of no return. / The Primals are finally in agreement. Your kind needs to go, Bianca. / You will no longer pose a threat to anyone. Your reign of terror on these worlds has come to an end.  
Bianca: I will fight as long as I have to.  
Oinari: ...So now will be a perfect time to stop... / Bianca... it's time I took you to your true home...  
Bianca: I... I won't go this easily. Stay away!  
Oinari: ......

*cutscene placeholder*  


Nick: ... / (And just like that, the two of them are gone. / Good luck, Bianca. You're screwed no matter what you say at this point.)  
Judge: ...... / Erm... I am... very confused on what just happened.   
Sarah: Would you be surprised if we said that was the very first fox condeming someone to hell?  
Judge: *groan* At my age, nothing surprises me.  
Feathers: I feel like this isn't something to be questioned at the moment, Your Honor. / But now, I think it's safe to say we can end the trial.  
Judge: *nods* I agree, Prosecutor Feathers. / Obviously the witness is no longer here, but given her actions before her disappearance, I think it's safe to say the defense was correct. / With that issue out of the way, and if there are no further objections, I will now pass my verdict. / For the charge of MZ-7 and murdering Thomas Wilde, this court finds the defendant, Boomer Tanner...  
NOT GUILTY  
*cheering*  
Judge: And with that, this court is FINALLY adjourned!  
*bang gavel*

 

June 1, 3:30 P.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 4

Nick: So with Bianca gone, there really should be no threat left, right?  
Feathers: Of course not. The only thing we can really rely on now is the ZPD finding the hostages in time.  
Nick: Ben didn't get promoted for nothing. He'll find them soon enough. You should have faith in him.  
Feathers: It's not his search-and-rescue skills I'm worried about. / If the hostages are really at an amusement park... Clawhauser may not be able to hold back.  
Sarah: ...Boomer? You haven't said anything since we got out of the courtroom. / What's going on in your head right now?  
Boomer: In truth, Sarah... I'm still trying to figure out what happened in there.  
Nick: I'll tell you what happened, Choppers. We won the case.  
  
Boomer: Are... are you serious? You didn't find any of that weird? / What was with the spiritual stuff you and Bianca were talking about? Did you even realize what you were saying?  
Feathers: Of course he did, Boomer. Everyone has their own reality. / What you were witnessing was something that you refused to believe.  
Boomer: And who are you to talk? You're the one who always looks for the truth.  
Feathers: Are you saying it wasn't?  
Boomer: Well, no, but... / Nick, come on! What was even going through your head?  
Nick: ...I'll tell you some other time.  
Boomer: And there's that same excuse again. / By the way, Nick...  
Nick: Hm?  
Boomer: My name is Boomer, not Choppers. Get it right.  
Nick: I don't know, I think it suits you. / You'll find out what that was all about someday. But not today. / But enough about me... you knew what was happening the whole time. / Choppers... you knew all about Bianca. You knew about the hostage situation, yet you didn't say anything. / You had information that could have helped you so much. So why didn't you?  
Boomer: You're right. I had a lot of info. And I knew that Bianca would stop at nothing to keep it hidden. / She had me under her thumb for 15 years. Every day felt like I was being watched. / She could have done whatever she wanted to me, and I would have no say in it. / Nick... thank you so much for stopping her. I can finally live like myself again. / I can finally carry out the dream Soar and I put in place.  
Feathers: *smirks* Not without me, of course. It was thanks to Wilde and his friends that I remembered why I fought so hard in the first place. / I am only out to seek the truth, and we'll do it together, just like when we were younger.   
Boomer: *smile* Right. Together.  
Nick: Speaking of together... there's so many things I want to say right now, but...  
Judy: NIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!  
Nick: But she wasn't here for me to say them.  
Judy: Nick! Nick! *hugs* Oh thank god! I never thought I would get out of there alive!  
Sarah: Alex! There you are! You're okay! I can't believe it!  
Alex: *exhale* Thanks so much for getting that link with me. / Judy and I would still be wrapped up tight if it weren't for that.  
Feathers: What the-- Clawhauser! / I told you to contact me when they were found!  
Benjamin: I'm sorry, sir... I just wanted them safe as soon as possible.  
Bogo: You shouldn't have put him in charge, Feathers. I was forced to play along with his emotions. / He practically held them in his lap on the way here.  
Benjamin: Chief! D-Don't tell him that!  
Feathers: *sigh* Regardless... you did good, Officers. Thank you. You are dismissed.  
Bogo: *slight smile* Dismissed? But what about this reunion? I wouldn't miss out on this for the world.  
Benjamin: Wait... so we're in agreement on this?  
Feathers: I see...  
*door opens*  
Kevin: Geez, you guys were fast! I ran here as fast as I could when I saw the police cars going by. / And thank god everyone is safe. I knew something was up when I didn't see Alex after the trial.   
Benjamin: Cousin! You made it for the reunion! Come here!  
Kevin: ...I'll pass. I don't want a donut stuck in my fur too.  
Judy: So you actually won the case, Nick?  
Nick: Well, we wouldn't have Boomer here if I hadn't. / And by the looks of things, I think all our old enemies are finally gone.   
Alex: Nick! Don't jinx it!   
Nick: Come on, where's the Howler from the trial?  
Alex: I am not in the mood for this, Nick.  
*loud stomach growl*  
Nick: Wow, Carrots... I think I know what it IS time for.  
Judy: Yes, please! I'm completely famished! I need to eat something! ANYTHING!  
Benjamin: Oh boy! A celebration as one big group!  
Kevin: Yeah, I'm down with that. / The only question is who's gonna pay? Not it!  
Everyone except Nick: NOT IT!  
Nick: Huh?  
Feathers: *smirks* Sorry, Wilde. Looks like you were too slow. Surprising.  
Boomer: D-Don't worry. I was totally planning on paying you for the case anyway, hehe...  
Bogo: Heh. This one is on you, Wilde.  
Nick: Huh? Huh?  
Kevin: Shall we head out, my fair lady?  
Sarah: I am NOT touching that paw until you shower.  
Benjamin: And there they go. Guess it's off to the restaurant, haha!  
Nick: Huh? Huh? Huh?  
Alex: Man, when I get there, I'm gonna eat so much. Maybe some pizza, noodles, sushi, burgers... maybe even a bit of rabbit...  
Judy: Alex, quit messing around! Let's just get out of here already.  
Nick: Well, you guys are pretty insistent. *fade out music* / ...I just have one thing to say about this.  
Judy: Oh boy, here he goes again.  
Alex: I kinda missed hearing you say it, Nick.  
Boomer: Well, what are you waiting for? Go for it.  
Feathers: You have every right to say it, Wilde.  
Nick: ......

OBJECTION!  
  
Nick: (I must say, this case as a whole has been quite the thrill. / I can't say I'd want to do it again, but still... this will be a memory to last a lifetime. / To have your friends by you once again is something to be relieved about. And boy, do I feel that right now. / I won't ever forget this day, or the trials I've had to go through. / No matter whose side you're on, the truth is out there. And the truth's side is always the right side. / I'm sure somewhere my mom is watching this scene and smiling. Now she can be at peace. / Maybe someday I'll pay her a visit. And I'll definitely have my closest buds to come with me. / I still have a couple things that need answering, but now isn't the time to ponder on the past. / I just want to enjoy the present and look forward to the future. / Yeah... the future. That'll be something to experience. Who knows what lies ahead? / And you know what? I really feel like I'm getting the hang of this lawyering stuff. / Except I shouldn't get cocky. I know exactly what Boomer's response to that would be. / I'm nowhere close to knowing everything I need. I'm technically still a rookie. / This. This is just the beginning of my career. / I don't have that "Ace Attorney" title yet. But someday it'll be there. Just you wait.)

  
NICK WILDE: ACE ATTORNEY  
Based on Zootopia by Disney, created by Byron Howard and Rich Moore  
And the Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney series by Capcom, created by Shu Takumi  
Story written by [maddog197x](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com)  
Art by [jau418](https://jau418.deviantart.com), [maddog197x](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com), and [RustyLord](https://rustylord.deviantart.com) 

Benjamin: Huh? You want to know about Nick? I gotta admit, he's still shady as ever, but not in a bad way. He just always has this chill attitude, even in the heat of a trial. I'm kinda glad he left the ZPD. Now he and Hopps can fight together in more than one field of the law. As for me, I'm still leading investigations sometimes... but Bogo and Feathers don't make it easy on me. Now if you'll excuse me...  
Bogo: Clawhauser! Where are you off to so suddenly?  
Benjamin: Ch-chief! I was just uh... stretching my arms on the desk. Isometric exercise! Care to join me?  
Bogo: Why is there a box of donuts underneath that stack of papers?  
Benjamin: P-Please, let me eat just one. I haven't had any for a whole day!  
Bogo: *sigh* Sometimes I wonder what made me promote you. But then again, this is part of the reason why I like having you around.  
Benjamin: *giggles* It's nothing, Chief.

[Janthonyl](https://janthonyl.deviantart.com) as Benjamin Clawhauser (Case 2)  
GermanVega (FurAffinity) as Benjamin Clawhauser (Cases 4-5)  
TheAsianProdigyVA (YouTube) as Chief Bogo (Case 2)  
[caleb66654](https://caleb66654.deviantart.com) as Chief Bogo (Case 5)

Helena: Wait, so the case with Boomer got resolved? But there were three defense attorneys?! Why am I only hearing this now?! I need to speak with Judy and Nick right now! I need to hear EVERYTHING! ...Oh, they're not around right now? Darn it...... I suppose I should give them some space for now, huh? But that doesn't mean I'm leaving them alone! No sir! I'll see them sometime. Who knows where or why? It's the unknown that gets me excited! If you see them around, tell them their number one fan said hi!

Helena Laughless created by [HyenaTig](https://hyenatig.deviantart.com)   
DarkNightPrincess (YouTube) as Helena Laughless

Rick: I heard about what happened. So Grizz is behind bars now, huh? I'm gonna miss talking to him. He landed me my job, after all. I've already sent a letter to my friends back in Greenwood about this. I'm sure it'll be a friendly surprise. Anyway, since this case happened, I've been learning to handle my instincts better. No more dishonesty from here on out. And I have Alex and his buddies to thank for that. As for Nick, I'm glad he cleared up those conflicts too. That ram really gave off some creepy vibes in those letters. Next time I get something like that, it's going in the trash... I mean recycle! Y-Yeah, gotta keep this environment safe.

[JJHatter](https://jjhatter.deviantart.com) as Ranger Rick Raccoon  
AkuNoOuji (Discord) as Wallace Grizz  
[Agent0Fluffy](https://agent0fluffy.deviantart.com) as Bianca de Rosa  
[TheRealizer367](https://therealizer367.deviantart.com) as Duke Weaselton

Luke: Come to see me one more time, huh? I don't blame you. People like you look like the ones that are sympathetic. Well, I don't have all that much to say. I mean, I'm practically the last of my kind now. ...I know this request might seem like a long shot, but if you can, do you think you could go tell those Primals they need to interact with us more? I'm sure if they had interfered, the truth would have been out a long time ago. ...Yeah, you know what I'm talking about. But I had to take the fall, you know? No one would have believed me if I told them what REALLY happened. But at least I redeemed myself in some way. I'm glad Arrow was able to put the pieces together for us. ...I now hate him a bit less. There, I said it. Anyway, you don't have to spend any more time around me. I think my story is over. See ya around, kid.

GeekySonic (YouTube) as Luke Duster  
MegtheLovableDork (YouTube) as Dawn Bellwether and Alice

Jake: Time is confusing here. I can't tell if it feels like forever or yesterday since Nick and Alex defended me. But I can say, I've changed a lot. No more survival of the fittest, because let's be honest, there's no "survival" here. Just spiritual stuff, and a lot of it. Can't say I'm not used to it by this point though. And I've really got a newfound respect for Alex now. I hope he does good, wherever he goes and whatever he does. Anyway, it's time for me to head out... I'm ready.  
Fenrir: You'll grow to be a strong spirit. Just don't let that part get to your head again.  
Jake: Hey! Did you listen to anything I said?

Jake Hunter created by Senryo  
Wolf O'Donnell created by Nintendo  
[AnimationOverload](https://animationoverload.deviantart.com) as Jake Hunter  
Senryo (FurAffinity) as Fenrir  
[maddog197x](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com) as Oinari  
[taystar92](https://taystar92.deviantart.com) as Centzon  
[Agent0Fluffy](https://agent0fluffy.deviantart.com) as Nala  
Briar Hart (YouTube) as Rico, Wolf, and Evan  
[TheRealizer367](https://therealizer367.deviantart.com) as Thomas Wilde  
Simolutionist (Skype) as Professor Padraic Ratigan

Kevin: Come on Parker, is that all you got?! You've only hit 50 reps!  
Richard: *pant pant* I don't see what the point of this is. I already went through a lot of training to get my position.  
Kevin: I see your true nature in those eyes, dude! You're weak! Now grab those weights again and give me another 30!  
Richard: Screw you...  
*door opens*  
Sarah: There you guys are! What the... Kevin! I thought we agreed to study for finals today! You do know we're only a weekend away from them, right?  
Kevin: S-Sorry... I uh... wanted to give him training.  
Sarah: Come on, what do you know about being an officer? Certainly not more than this guy.  
Richard: Heheh, nice.   
Sarah: Besides, if you want to be in his position, you're gonna have to work work work! Now come on, drag your spotted butt to the library. You've got a lot of ground to cover.  
Kevin: Fine. We're gonna meet same time tomorrow, Parker?  
Richard: Yeah no. I may be a newbie, but I'm not getting pushed around by a student in training.

Kevin Clawhauser and Sarah Forrester created by Senryo.  
Richard Parker inspired by the character from Life of Pi, created by Ang Lee.  
Briar Hart (YouTube) as Kevin Clawhauser  
Alyssa Mireles (YouTube) as Sarah Forrester  
Unknown as Richard Parker

Judge: Oh, Nick Wilde? Well, he's given me the most enjoyment I've ever had in my career. I'm always this close to handing down a guilty verdict, and then he brings evidence out of nowhere! Many defense attorneys don't compare to him. He learned a lot from his mentor, I can tell. And thanks to him, I have some new thrilling stories for my grandchildren. I'd even say you could make a novel out of this... or at least a "fanfiction," as the kids say.

TheAsianProdigyVA as Judge (Cases 1-3)  
Shadeofdark11 (YouTube) as Judge (Cases 4-5)

Payne: Wilde? Well, he's a...a sweet kid. It's not like I have a grudge or anything. We only handled one case together after all. Although I think he learned a lot from me. I'd say I taught him everything he knows. He reminds me of this spiky animal I once met... Maybe I should arrange a meeting with them at some point. I think they'd get along very nicely. 

[Agent0Fluffy](https://agent0fluffy.deviantart.com) as Winston Payne

Boomer: So you're the Chief Prosecutor now? What took so long?  
Feathers: Very funny, Boomer. I'm only filling in a void here since the last one retired.   
Boomer: It's only natural you'd get the title though. I mean, you've taken me down every time you faced me.  
Feathers: ...From now on, how about we don't talk about that part of my career? I'm starting a new path now. And about the title... why haven't you received any awards of your own?  
Boomer: I run a law firm, Soar. I'm basically my own boss, while you work in cahoots with the police.  
Feathers: Boss? I thought you were just a mentor.  
Boomer: Pffffft... I really should have seen that one coming...  
Feathers: You should really feel proud of yourself. You raised a good fox. Speaking of which, where has he run off to now? I haven't seen him with you for a while.  
Boomer: That's one case I don't think I want to solve. Knowing him, I shouldn't get wrapped up in the personal stuff.  
Feathers: ...A wise decision.

squadallahthistle (YouTube) as Boomer Tanner  
[TheRealizer367](https://therealizer367.deviantart.com) as Soar N. Feathers

Judy: Nick, not here!  
Alex: After all that happened, this is the last place I want to be.  
Nick: Come on, I thought you could relax a little with some fun and games.  
Judy: I'll show you relaxed if you take me home.  
Alex: Hand me a PS Vita and I should be good.  
Nick: Okay okay, I get it. Jumbo Pop it is.  
Judy & Alex: NICK!  
Nick: Come on, there's ice cream there.  
Alex: I mean... I do like ice cream.  
Judy: Fine. You win this round, Piberius.  
Alex: Wait... is that actually your middle--  
Nick: Don't ask, Howler!  
Alex: Oh, and by the way... I think we got a stalker.  
Nick: Huh? ...Oh, it's you. Well, I can't offer you ice cream or anything, but I do want to say thanks for giving this thing a chance. I'm sure the writer appreciates it.  
Judy: What about the people who have followed this on YouTube?  
Nick: Oh yeah, thank you too. The feedback you give and the time you take to listen is always appreciated.  
Alex: And thanks to the people who gave us voices in this thing too!  
Judy: Yeah, you're the biggest part of this, so thanks for that!  
Nick: Okay, enough of this show of emotions. Let's head out. ...We'll see you some other time.

[maddog197x](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com) as Nick Wilde  
[taystar92](https://taystar92.deviantart.com) as Judy Hopps  
Senryo as Alex Lykos  
Alex Lykos created by Senryo

Case 5: Turnabout Confessions  
THE END

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Master Oinari, you called me. Is something wrong?  
...  
So... nothing is wrong?  
...  
I see. Then what is it?  
...  
...! You need me to go there? But Master Oinari, it's been years. I wasn't sure if it even existed anymore.  
...  
If that is so... then I will do as you wish. I will work to protect them once again.  
...  
Yes, Master Oinari. I understand.  
...  
Of course I remember my alias. Once I arrive, I will be known as... Kuro Zorro.

"Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney - Worlds Apart"  
Coming soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this series. If you want to see more, there is an audio adaptation of this series on my YouTube channel at maddog197x.  
> Arc 2 is coming soon.


End file.
